El último desafío del Istari
by ImagineDuck86
Summary: Desde su llegada a la tierra media, Gandalf no había visto una criatura más bella que lady Galadriel, quien, con o sin intenciones, le hace llegar que la simpatía que ambos sienten es mutua. Por suerte, ha llegado el momento de partir al Oeste de vuelta a Valinor, y el mago Blanco no desea hacerlo sin antes visitar por última vez a la señora de Galadhrim. Minific. *Basado en las


Pasaba de media noche, cuando Gandalf el Blanco hizo detener a _Sombragrís_.

Se encontraba en los campos de Celebrant, tan cerca de Lórien que casi podía apostar que todos los elfos se habían percatado de su existencia a pesar de la distancia que le separaba Caras Garlon. El viento azotaba su barba blanca, mientras sus ojos intentaban adaptarse a la oscuridad con la ayuda de las estrellas que Varda al inicio de los tiempos colocó para los hijos de Ilúvatar. Desmontó de _Sombragrís, _y caminó en dirección de Lórien con el corcel siguiéndole de cerca, apoyándose en su bastón para cruzar por última vez aquellas tierras tan familiares.

Se paró en seco al inicio del bosque. Sus ojos entrecerrados percibieron un destello de luz que se movía con delicadeza a través de los senderos de tierra y hojas en su dirección; después una figura alta y hermosa fue dándose a conocer bajo la luz de las estrellas. Pronto se materializó ante el Istari, el bello rostro de la dama Galadriel; sonreía con toda la bondad colocada en sus gruesos labios, y sus cabellos dorados, aquellos que habían inspirado los Silmarils, brillaron opacando cualquier oscuridad que estuviera alrededor de ellos. Gandalf dibujó una curva apacible con su boca, un gesto que le devolvía su antiguo semblante, justo cuando había llegado a la tierra media.

La dama Galadriel, rompió el silencio:

—_Mithrandir_ —hablaba de tal forma, que, a pesar del ruido escaso que existía en el bosque, su voz lejos de enturbiarlo lo endulzaba.

—Lady Galadriel. —Pronunció, al mismo tiempo que la reverenciaba de forma majestuosa.

—Ha pasado tiempo —le recriminó con suavidad.

—Una eternidad, desde que el mal yace extinto de este mundo.

—Es cierto: La Tierra Media no nos necesita más. Has cumplido la misión otorgada por los Valar; no requieres más de mí.

—Hemos finalizado nuestro trabajo —confirmó el mago, apacible, sin verle del todo a los ojos—. Es hora de que vuelva a Occidente.

— ¿Has venido a despedirte, Mithrandir? —La dama caminó en dirección del mago, con apuro; el fondo de su mirada se había oscurecido anticipando lo que se avecinaba—. Si es así, lo habrías hecho en mi casa sin ningún problema, y no aquí de forma incógnita. Sabes que eres bienvenido en Lothlórien…

El mago apabulló una mueca escéptica ante lo que sugería la elfa con sus palabras. Se apoyó en su báculo y plantó los pies con firmeza en el suelo: El tiempo había llegado. No existía barrera que le impidiese hablar con total franqueza, excepto quizás, una moral que concebía desde muchas edades antes de haber llegado a la Tierra media por mandato de Manwë.

Mithrandir vio con fijeza los intensos ojos de la dama de Galadhrim. Ella era el primer recuerdo que tenía de cuando pisó la tierra media: Quería fuera el último.

—Temo que lord Celeborn no acoja con buenos ojos mi despedida —se excusó, rindiéndose ante los encantos de aquella mujer que siempre le había protegido con fiereza—. Yo, eh…—Gandalf se sentía bastante absurdo con aquellos asuntos del corazón que mejor incumbían a los hombres, a los elfos, a los enanos, a todos menos a él.

Galadriel colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Gandalf, con delicadeza y ternura, clamando por silencio. El mago se quedó absortó, sin poder desviar la mirada a cualquier otra parte del frío bosque. Las hojas color ocre caían con soltura, buscando alentarlo a seguir con aquella locura. Pero parecía que la elfa anticipaba de que se trataba todo aquel asunto, por lo que era preferible mantener callado al mago blanco.

"_¿Desde cuándo?"_ Su voz retumbó en la mente de Gandalf. El contacto visual era cada vez más fuerte e íntimo: No pareciera que existiera otro mundo para ambos.

"_Hace ya muchos años"_ Pensó el mago, apretando los labios en una suave sonrisa que le quitaba lo gruñón del rostro, haciéndole parecer un anciano afable. _"Desde aquella vez que sentí la muerte dentro mío, y con un beso cargado de vida me devolvió el aliento, mi lady"_

"_Dol-Guldur" _Galadriel abrió los ojos, recordando todos los sucesos de golpe. La conmoción apenas duró un instante revoloteando en su cara. Pronto, la calma regresó acentuando sus facciones; esta misma quietud la incitó a que tomara una de las manos que sostenían firmemente aquel báculo. Gandalf parpadeó varias veces, al ver su mano magullada, rasposa, siendo envuelta por aquella mano de piel cremosa, incorrupta, hecha sólo para crear cosas hermosas.

"_¿A qué has venido realmente, Mithrandir?" _La mano dela dama,_ s_e movía incesante, apretujando de todos ángulos posibles la del mago; estaba nerviosa, pero aquella mano fina era la única que exteriorizaba esa preocupación. Gandalf la apretaba firmemente, sin titubear, y con la mirada fija en los ojos azules que ahondaban por respuesta en los suyos propios.

—Venga conmigo, mi lady —dijo en voz alta, sin temor, dejando atrás el escondrijo de los pensamientos, expresando por primera vez en más de trescientos años lo que sentía—. Venga conmigo a Valinor, su ciudad, donde nunca más pasará infortunios —y Gandalf tiró con suavidad de su brazo, en su dirección. Era como un déja-vú. Pero esta vez, el Istari no se encontraba débil, sino de pie y con vitalidad corriendo por todo su cuerpo, analizando a la señora de Galadhrim con avidez, procurando que ningún sentimiento oculto escapara a su visión.

No obstante, no consiguió respuesta alguna durante un largo rato. Galadriel sólo miraba al Istari de frente, sin emoción alguna evidente en su cara. Duró tanto tiempo observando a Gandalf, que el cielo pasó de tener una tonalidad negra siniestra, a un azul marino limpio, donde las estrellas de Varda titilaban con dulzura para ambos, a pesar de que para ellos no había cosa más brillante que los ojos contrarios en los que ahora se miraban mutuamente.

—Los Valar jamás lo aprobarían —susurró al fin con aquella voz profunda que poseía; la melancolía se ocultaba detrás de cada fonema pronunciado con la gracia de una reina.

—Ni yo mismo sé que dirían ellos, mi lady. Pero no pienso que la crueldad domine sus pensamientos. Confío en que lo entenderían.

Galadriel colocó su mano sobre la mejilla derecha de Gandalf; lo acarició con el dedo pulgar, con toda la ternura que fue capaz de encontrar en lo más recóndito de su alma. Sus labios se apretaron con fuerza, como si un dolor la agobiara al punto de no dejarla respirar.

— ¿Eso es en lo que piensas en este momento, Mithrandir? —preguntó ella con la voz cargada de añoranza; parecía que en cualquier momento alguna lágrima se le saldría. Pero Gandalf sabía que la dama de Lothlórien nunca lloraría: No lloró cuando Fëanor traicionó a Finarfin, ni lo haría al final de los tiempos.

—Eso pienso —afirmó—. Eso y en lo que pasa por la mente de Lord Celeborn.

Ante la mención de su esposo, la mano que acariciaba con gentileza la mejilla del mago se detuvo de forma abrupta. Lady Galadriel, con lentitud bajó la mano; la confusión cubría la mayor parte de sus facciones pulcras e inmaculadas.

Gandalf sonrió aún más amplio para disminuir la turbación que había generado sin pensar, en la señora de Galadhrim. El mago sabía que ella no era libre, y que amaba a Lord Celeborn de una forma distinta, que le impedía abandonarlo; había sido un egoísta de tan solo mencionar que lo acompañara por segunda ocasión.

—No debe preocuparse por mí. Yo no tenía esperanza de que me acompañara, pero quería que estuviera enterada de lo que he pensado, porque al final de todo, este será mi último paseo en Lothlórien antes de ir a mis antiguos jardines, en Lórien.

Antes de que Galadriel pudiera decir algo al respecto, el mago se llevó con galantería la mano de aquella dulce señora a sus labios, plantando un simbólico beso, lleno de todo el sentimiento que Gandalf había engendrado a través de toda una edad por ella. Un color rosado apenas notorio colmó las mejillas de Lady Galadriel de forma súbita al sentir el calor de la boca de aquel cariñoso peregrino blanco contra su tersa piel.

Las manos se soltaron. Las arrugadas se aferraron de nuevo al báculo blanco; las más pequeñas, rebosantes de pureza, se entrelazaron solitarias, sin sentirse cómodas ante la ausencia de las del mago.

—_Tenn'oio, _my lady —Musitó el mago en Quenya. Era un "Hasta siempre" —. Nunca la olvidaré.

Se dio media vuelta a pesar de que ninguna parte de su cuerpo mortal lo deseaba. Comenzó a caminar de regreso a la salida del bosque, en busca de _Sombragrís_ para llegar a Rivendel en dos días como mínimo. Dio uno, dos, pasos, hasta que su voz lo detuvo.

—Iré contigo, Mithrandir.

El mago cerró los ojos, intentando sopesar aquellas palabras dichas de manera sonora, con seguridad y elegancia. La convicción se arrellanaba en ellas. Creía haber oído mal, incluso quizás que su mente lo imaginó, pero al darse la vuelta para comprobar si era cierto, se topó con la figura de Lady Galadriel cerca de él; tan próxima que su respiración llegaba a los oídos, y su aliento arrullaba con calidez sus mejillas. Gandalf analizó su semblante, y al llegar a sus ojos supo que no se había equivocado; ella realmente quería acompañarlo.

—Mi lady…

Pero la Dama de Lórien colocó de nuevo el dedo sobre sus labios suplicando silencio. Aquella charla visual era hermética; llena de atracción, y ninguno se atrevía a alejarse del otro.

"_Partiremos al alba, Mithrandir" _Y tras decir aquello, plantó un beso en la mejilla del mago con total seguridad de cumplir su promesa.


End file.
